WWF Attitude
'''WWF Attitude - '''gra wyprodukowana przez Iguana West i wydana przez Acclaim Entertaiment w 1999 roku. Opis Tryby gry W grze występuje Challenge Mode, gdzie gracz wybiera jednego zawodnika i walczy najpierw na House Showach, żeby potem przenieść się na Raw i walczyć na PPV o 3 z wybranych mistrzostw: Interkontynentalny, Europy i Świata. Mamy także Career Mode, gdzie walczymy ze wszystkimi zawodnikami w grze, oraz Exhibition gdzie wybieramy sobie dowolny rodzaj walki. Tryby tworzenia *Create-a-Wrestler - gracz tworzy zawodnika, gdzie dopasowuje mu wygląd, wejście, muzykę wejściową i jak publiczność ma go nazywać. *Create-a-Stable - gracz tworzy drużynę składającą się chociaż z 3 wrestlerów. *Create-a-PPV - gracz tworzy własną "ważniejszą" galę. *Create-an-Arena - gracz tworzy własną arenę, gdzie może dopasować kolory lin, narożników, świateł i logo. Komentarz Komentatorami w grze są Jerry Lawler i Shane McMachon. Tryby walk W grze oprócz powrotu walk znanych z WWF WarZone dodane zostały także nowe: *Triple Threat - 3 wrestlerów walczących ze sobą. Jeśli jedna z gwiazd zostanie np. poddana walka automatycznie się kończy. *Triangle - to samo co Triple Threat, tylko że wygrana następuje po pokonaniu nie jednej, a dwóch gwiazd. *Fatal Four Way - 4 zawodników walczących ze sobą. Jeśli jeden z bohaterów zostanie pokonany walka automatycznie się kończy. *Fatal Four Way Elimination - to samo co regularny FFW, tylko że żeby wygrać trzeba pokonać wszystkie całą trójkę przeciwników. *Handicap - walka w której jedna ze stron ma większą przewagę liczebną (1 vs 2 i 1 vs 3). *Toughman - to samo co Handicap, tylko że wrestler który został osamotniony musi pokonać całą dwójkę lub trójkę przeciwników. *Gauntlet - gracz musi pokonać 5 wrestlerów, a w czasie walki może być tylko jeden z nich (następny pojawia się po wyeliminowaniu poprzedniego). *Stable - 4 drużyny walczące ze sobą gdzie podczas walki tylko jeden zawodnik z drużyny jest legalny. Jeśli jeden wrestler z drużyny zostanie pokonany, zostaje wyeliminowany. Zwycięża drużyna która nie została wyeliminowana. *Battle Royal - to samo co FFWE tylko że eliminacje następują przez wyrzucenie z ringu. *Falls Count Anywhere - przypięcia i poddania są liczone również poza ringiem. *I Quit - to samo co Falls Count Anywhere, tylko że wygrana następuje przez wypowiedzenie u przeciwnika słów "I Quit". *TKO - jeśli zawodnikowi skończył się pasek życia, zostaje pokonany. *Last Man Standing - zawodnik który będzie leżał do czasu aż sędzia doliczy do 10, zostaje wyeliminowany *2 out of 3 Falls - zawodnik który pokona przeciwnika 2 razy wygrywa *Iron Man - gwiazda która do końca określonego czasu będzie miała więcej punktów zaliczanych przez wyliczenia poza ringowe, dyskwalifikacje, przypięcia i poddania wygrywa. *Finishers Only - wrestler który jako pierwszy zaatakuje swoim finiszerem wygrywa *First Blood - gwiazda która jako pierwsza zacznie krwawić przegrywa *Royal Rumble - 2 wrestlerów zaczyna starcie, a reszta wchodzi w określonym czasie do czasu wejścia ostatniego 30 zawodnika. Celem walki jest wyeliminowanie wszystkich przeciwników, które odbywa się wyrzuceniem z ringu. *King of the Ring - turniej eliminacyjny składający się z 7 lub 8 zawodników *Survivor Series - 2 drużyny składające się z 4 zawodników walczące ze sobą. Celem jest wyeliminowanie całej przeciwnej drużyny. Intro Filmik początkowy gry dedykowany jest Owenowi Hartowi, który kilka dni przed wydaniem zmarł w tragicznym wypadku podczas wejścia do ringu. Jako iż w momencie ostatnich dni życia był nielubiany przez publiczność, producenci dla uhonorowania go stworzyli z niego ulubieńca fanów. Od tego czasu Owen nie pojawił się już w żadnej grze z serii WWF/WWE. Ciekawostki *W grze pojawia się pewna nieścisłość. Otóż w grze komentator Jerry Lawler jest także postacią grywalną i nawet jeśli zostanie wybrany, jego komentarz nie zostanie usunięty. Kategoria:Bijatyki Kategoria:Gry na platformę PlayStation Kategoria:Gry na platformę Nintendo 64 Kategoria:Gry na platformę Dreamcast Kategoria:Gry na platformę Game Boy Color